The Kidnapping
by ThmileyK
Summary: Taylor is a teen who goes to Umbridge High. One night before falling asleep, a shadowy figure takes her away from her apartment.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start Of It All**

Taylor closed her tired, green eyes. It was a long day at Umbridge High. She hopped on the bus and sat next to her best friend Harry. He was a sporty guy, but very nice and doesn't make fun of people. He has good grades and takes a whole new definition to sporty guys.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey Taylor! Guess what happened today?"

She smiled at him with those green eyes. "What happened?"

"Our science teacher says that next week on Monday we're starting a new project on wildlife. We're going to have to pick our partners over the weekend." He nudged her shoulder, hinting at her.

"I'd like that." She closed her eyes again and rested on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked, reading her expression.

"Yep. Can't wait till I get home so I can hibernate for two days." They both laughed.

After a few bus stops, Taylor's stop came. Harry stopped her. "I'll call you when I get home, ok?"

She nodded and smiled.

She entered her apartment. She did live alone. She put her books and trapper keeper on the light brown table nearby and headed for the fridge. After grabbing a tea jug and pouring it in a cup, she headed for her room and closed the door. She had nothing better to do than watch TV and wait for Harry to call her.

After 5 minutes of watching TV, she heard her ringtone go off; Forever & Always by Parachute. She answered the call.

"Hey Harry." She said, sounding less bored then she really was.

"Hey Taylor. Can you get on oovoo?" He asked. "We can video chat if you want."

Taylor grinned. "Sure thing."

She hung up the phone and raced for her laptop. She put it on her bed and lifted the screen. Soon it said "Harry is online" at the bottom of the screen. Harry messaged her a "hey".

They video chatted for a long while until the clock said 10 pm. She said "It's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Ok, goodnight, Taylor. Sweet dreams." He waved goodnight and ended the call.

Taylor went to the bathroom and closed the door. She got undressed and hopped in the shower. After 20 minutes, she finished and put on her light blue blow dried her hair and put it in a bun. She walked to her room and closed the door. Looking through her closet, she picked out a long white night gown and put it on. She loves the way it looks on her.

She lay down in her bed, fluffed her pillow like she does every night, and pulled the covers over her chest, ready to fall asleep. Just as she was about to encounter a dream, she heard a creaking noise, like someone was walking in her room. She opened her eyes and gasped. A shadowy figure stood above her. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth. She was then lifted from her bed and taken away from her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Am I?**

Taylor opened her eyes. She wasn't in her apartment. She was in a big room, a bedroom. She was laying in the bed. The red covers were under her, as if someone had just made the bed and dropped her on top of it. She was still in her white night gown. She looked around to make sure she was alone.

The door opened. A tall male with curly, poofy-ish, brown hair and brown eyes walked towards her.

"Where am I?" Taylor asked, terrified.

"No where important." He sat down next to her. She scooted away.

"Who are you?"

He sighed. "Caesar." He grinned a bit.

Taylor look away. "Why am I here?"

He hesitated. "I'll tell you that later, right now you might want to put something else on."

"For what?" She asked.

He ignored her and left the room. He came back a minute later and told her to follow. She hesitated, but followed him. He led her to a large room filled with clothes, all dresses, like something to wear to a ball. She stared at him cautiously.

"Where did you get all these?"

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" He smirked at her.

"..." She didn't speak.

"Pick out a dress, ok? I'll be waiting out in the hall. Knock on the door when you're done." He left the room.

She looked at all the dresses. Each were organized in color order. She wondered why he had them. She spotted a beautiful poofy white gown, one you would wear to a wedding. It was strapless. She took it off the hanger and gazed at it. Then she took off her nightgown and put on the gown. There was a mirror nearby, so she looked in it. The gown looked amazing on her. She spotted a row of shoes along the wall. She found a pair of matching clear heels, and slipped them on her feet. She finished and knocked on the door.

Caesar instantly slipped through the door and closed it behind her. He turned around, and gazed at her. She was beautiful in every way. He stepped towards her.

"That's a nice gown you picked out." He was very close to her.

Taylor blushed. "Thank you..."

Caesar spoke. "Come with me."

He took her by the hand and led her to another bedroom. This one had black colored walls with a red trim. It was dark. Caesar turned on the lights.

"You can sit on the bed if you want."

Completely confused, she sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Caesar took off his shirt. He reached behind Taylor to get a dress shirt he laid out. He slipped it over his hand and put his arms through the sleeves, and pulled the bottom of his shirt down. She blushed.

He changed into different clothes in the bathroom. When he finished, he sat next to her on the bed.

"May I ask..." Taylor hesitated. "...Why are we dressed like this?"

"It's a surprise." His eyes sparkled. He reached for a comb and combed his curly hair. Then, he ran the comb through Taylors long, wavy brown hair. She had goosebumps.

He took her downstairs to a very large room. He covered her eyes with his hand. When they stopped walking, he took his hand away. They were in the center of a large ballroom. No one was there, just them.

"This is a beautiful room." She looked around.

"Care to dance?" He held out his hand in an elegant way.

Her cheeks were red. She whispered, "Yes." and took his hand.

He put his hands around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck. They slowly danced in the center of the ballroom.

He put a streak of hair behind her ear. He felt the tip of her chin. Her skin was soft to the touch. He couldn't resist. He placed his hand on her cheek. His face got closer to hers. They both closed their eyes, and felt their lips touch. It was soft, and pleasant. His hands caressed her back. He then kissed her cheek, and then her neck. He kissed it many times, till she felt something sharp. Her eyes flew open as he sank his teeth in her neck. She moaned, and lost consciousness. She fell back into his arms. He had a certain look on his face, like he wanted more. He stopped himself, though.

Taylor woke up in a bed, but it wasn't the one she started out in. It was Caesars bed. She wasn't wearing that beautiful white gown, she was wearing a red silky nightgown, that went up to her knees. She had no shoes on, and her hair was in a long beautiful braid. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Caesar sitting in a chair.

"Caesar?" She called, in a tired voice.

He opened his eyes. He must have been sleeping. "Taylor." He sat up. "You're finally awake."

She put her fingertips on her neck, and felt two tiny holes. She then remembered everything. She opened her eyes wide.

"Y-you bit me..." She froze.

He got up from his chair and sat down next to her. She leaned back on the palms of her hands. "I'm sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't resist."

She was confused. "How did you...are you a vampire or something?"

He didn't speak for a few seconds. Instead, he looked down and briefly closed his eyes. He whispered "Yes."

She didn't move. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"I'm a vampire." He said quietly.

She frowned. "Prove it." That was her way of making sure this wasn't all a joke.

He looked into her eyes. He pulled her close to his body. He opened his mouth, and pointy teeth emerged from his mouth. He placed his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes, waiting for his teeth to impact her skin. But it wasn't his teeth, it was his tongue. He licked her neck slowly. Goosebumps climbed her arms and legs. She moaned softly.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered.

He continued to lick her neck. His hand caressed her leg. She fell back onto the pillow. His lips rubbed against her neck. He then stopped and looked at her face. He could tell she was confused, but yet she loved the feeling.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked, smiling.

"I can't help it. It's so tempting." He rubbed her neck with his hand.

She thought. "What time is it?"

He glanced at a clock nearby. "11:30."

"At night?" She looked surprised.

"Yes, at night." He got off her and lay down next to her. "You were out for a long time. I thought you would get hot in that gown, so I changed you into something shorter."

Her cheeks were hot. "You...changed me?"

He laughed. "I'm not a pervert, don't worry."

"You were right, it is very hot in here..." She thought it was hot because of his body so close to hers.

"Would you like a glass of iced water?" He asked politely.

"Yes, thank you."

He went into a different room with a fridge. He poured water in a glass cup and put 3 ice cubes inside. He returned and tilted her chin up.

"Drink this." He poured a little of it in her mouth. It was incredibly refreshing.

"Thank you." She licked her lips.

He set the cup down on a coffee table on her side of the room, still in reach.

"Um...Caesar?" She spoke.

"Yes?" He sat down on the edge of her side of the bed.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Her face was serious, with a hint of confusion.

He sighed. "...Because...There's something special about you..."

Taylor tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He gazed at her. "I...I've been drawn to you. There is something about you that I can't let out of my heart. You're...beautiful. You're so kind to me, even though I've taken you away. You let me touch you." He touched her leg as he said that.

She blushed and looked down. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She felt his curly hair. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. She felt his smooth chest, muscular. She could tell he wanted more. He touched the strap on her shoulder. He played with it, till soon it started to slide down her arm.

She turned her head to the strap. She grinned. She looked at him in a sexy way. He played with the other strap till it did the same thing. He looked at her breasts. They were barely visible. She watched him, knowing his desire. She smirked. She put her braid to the other side of her neck.

"Go ahead." She whispered.

"I'll try not to make you faint." He gently touched her neck. Then, he kissed it, sinking his teeth in the same spot.

She moaned once again. She closed her eyes. Everything got blurry. Right before she was about to pass out, he stopped and looked at her. She looked dizzy.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She couldn't look strait. "I-i'm f-fine." She may have been fine, but she fell from her bed to the floor. Her gown almost slipped from her body.

"Taylor?!" Caesar quickly sat next to her and held her to his chest. "Can you hear me?"

All she could say was "Mhm..."

Caesar reached for the water and poured some on her face. "Taylor?"

She quickly opened her eyes and coughed. She looked at him and smiled. "That wasn't so bad."

"That's easy for you to say. I was worried about you." He felt her neck where he bit. He lifted her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. He grabbed a cloth and wiped her wet face. "You should get some rest. I'll lay here with you." He quickly took off his pants and slid under the covers next to her. He whispered "Goodnight, love." and kissed her. She blushed.

"Goodnight, Caesar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting Closer**

Taylor shifted to her side as she lay in Caesar's bed. It was one in the morning, and she couldn't sleep that well. Many thoughts were in her mind.

_"Where am I? Why is Caesar so drawn to me and how did he find me? Is this real?"_

She opened her eyes to a room filled with darkness. She looked around the room trying to make out the objects. It was hot, especially when laying next to another warm body. She then felt a hand reach her body and pull her close. Caesar hugged her tight.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She whispered.

"No, I just sensed you weren't sleeping."

Taylor laughed a bit. "It's hot under the covers. Do you mind...?"

"Not at all." He pulled the covers to the floor. "You want some water?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

He got out of the bed, grabbed the cup Taylor was using, and refilled it with water. He returned and put the cup to her lips gently. She took a sip and smiled. She instantly felt cooler and sank her head into the pillow. She looked at Caesar.

"Could u make it a bit brighter?" She asked, wanting to see his face.

He clapped his hands together once, and the room became bright. Not fully, though. Just enough for them to be able to see each other. She moved over towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. She loved to cuddle, mainly because she always had the feeling of loneliness. Tears formed in her eyes. She felt so alone for so long in her life. Harry was the only one who made her feel wanted in life. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumbs as he held her face in his palms.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I don't know...I've just been feeling...lonely." She looked down in sadness.

He lifted her chin. "Sweetie, I'll always be here for you." He pulled her into another hug.

She whispered, "Thank you, Caesar." She kissed his lips.

When they parted, he stroked her cheek. "Ready to go back to sleep?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He clapped his hands together and it got dark again. This time, he cuddled against her. She felt his hand with hers. She was finally able to get a good night sleep.


End file.
